tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Sir Topham Hatt's Car
Sir Topham Hatt uses his car to go to places when the engines are busy or to see what the engines are doing. It once caused trouble when he drove it into a pothole, but he thinks it is very reliable and would not want to get to work in any other vehicle. Despite its usual blue colour, the car has taken on many forms throughout the years. It was blue in the Railway Series, but consisted of two different models in the television series. Although Sir Topham Hatt still uses his car frequently, he often uses Winston whenever he has to accompany his engines in locations beyond the road where his car can't reach. Basis It is presented as a typical vehicle of the 1940's. It is either loosely based on a LaGonda V12 in Season 1-3 and a Jowett Javelin or a Rover in later seasons. Livery The car is painted blue all over, which was referred as "Hatt Blue" in Thomas and the Runaway Car. Trivia * Sir Topham Hatt's car used to be on display in Canada at Nitrogen Studios. * In merchandise, the car is frequently depicted as yellow. * The car's model changed in the fifth season, making it more similar to its Railway Series counterpart. ** In the same season, the car is seen moving on-screen for the first time in Cranky Bugs. This allowed it to play roles in later episodes, such as Lady Hatt's Birthday Party, while it was previously only used as a background element. * Its Wooden Railway, Take-Along, and Take-n-Play models are convertibles to have Sir Topham Hatt inside the car. * In the Thomas and Percy and the Dragon book, Sir Topham Hatt's car is based on a Ford Model T. * In the My Thomas Story Library books, Sir Topham Hatt's car is based on a Bentley Continental S2. * The ERTL version of Sir Topham Hatt's car is based on a 1936 Ford Coupe. * The rear end of the car sort of resembles a Chevrolet Fleetline Sportmaster. Merchandise * ERTL (discontinued) * Wooden Railway (yellow, discontinued; blue) * Take Along (discontinued) * Take-n-Play * Thomas Engine Collection Series (blue and yellow; discontinued) * Mini Die Cast Collection (discontinued) * De Agostini * Wind-up Trains * Pocket Fantasy (Discontinued) * My First Thomas (yellow) * Nakayoshi (discontinued) * Thomas and Friends Adventures (coming soon) Gallery File:TroubleintheShedRS3.PNG|The car with Sir Topham Hatt and Edward in Troublesome Engines File:TroubleintheShed15.png|The car in Trouble in the Shed File:TroubleintheShed10.png|Sir Topham Hatt inside the car File:CrankyBugs50.png File:LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty29.png|The car hitting a pothole in Season 5 File:LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty27.png File:LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty32.png File:DoubleTeethingTroubles31.png File:Donald'sDuck(song)4.png File:JamesGoesTooFar71.png File:ThomasandtheRainbow7.png File:DreamOn7.png File:ThomasAndTheRunawayCar15.png File:ThomasAndTheRunawayCar59.png File:ThomasAndTheRunawayCar66.png File:ThomasAndTheRunawayCar78.png File:ThomasAndTheRunawayCar86.png File:ThomasAndTheRunawayCar89.png File:PercyandtheLeftLuggage72.png File:PercyandtheLeftLuggage79.png File:PercyandtheLeftLuggage92.png File:BestFriends11.png|The car seen in Best Friends File:CreakyCranky73.png|Sir Topham Hatt with his car in Creaky Cranky File:SlippySodor83.png|The messy car chasing Thomas in Slippy Sodor File:PlayTime14.png File:MistyIslandRescue325.png File:CharlieandEddie4.png|The car on a flatbed File:CharlieandEddie47.png|Sir Topham Hatt's car with a funnel File:CharlieandEddie63.png File:FlashBangWallop!6.png File:PercyandtheCalliope31.png File:Kevin'sCrankyFriend16.png File:TaleOfTheBrave560.png|One of the car's tyres File:DuckandtheSlipCoaches60.png File:SamsonSentforScrap66.png File:NoHelpAtAll67.png|The car in the nineteenth season File:SirTopHattCarJapaneseStill.jpg File:SirTophamHatt'sLargeScaleCarBehindtheScenes.jpg|Large scale car model during construction File:Spotless!1.png File:TheEasterCake!5.jpg File:TheFatController(StoryLibrary)4.jpg File:UntenThomasDeluxeSet23.PNG|Yellow Car in Unten Thomas Deluxe Set File:SirTophamHattscar.jpg|ERTL packaging illustration Merchandise Gallery File:SirTophamHattscarERTLAmerican.jpg|NIB ERTL model File:1994SirTophamHatt'sCar.jpg|1993 Wooden Railway File:LearningCurveWoodenRailwaySirTophamHatt'scar.jpg|The reintroduced Wooden Railway model File:SirTophamHattCarWoodenMessy.jpg|Wooden Railway Slippy Sodor edition File:Take-n-PlaySirTophamHatt'sCar.jpg|Take-n-Play File:SirTophamHattCarTakeNPlay.jpg|Prototype Take-n-Play File:BandaiTECSirTophamHatt'scar2.jpg|Bandai Tecs File:BandaiTECSirTophamHatt'scar1.jpg|Yellow version File:Take-AlongSirTophamHatt'scar.jpg|Take-Along File:MyFirstThomasSirTophamHatt.jpg|My First Thomas File:Wind-upSirTophamHatt'scar.jpg|Wind-Up File:CapsulePlarailShinyFatController'sCar.jpg|Shiny Wind-up File:CapsulePlarailMetallicFatController'sCar.jpg|Metallic Wind-Up File:CapsulePlarailSilverFatController'sCar.jpg|Silver Wind-up See also * Category:Images of Sir Topham Hatt's Car Category:Non-rail vehicles